Professor Spice
Professor Jacobi Spice is one of the first characters to be debuted in the launch of Spookasm, in the first comic short, "Pumpkin Spice". He is the only son of Johann VonSpice and some unknown surrogate, and has based his career on teaching the Fine Arts. Spice loves to paint and draw, and spends most of his time outside of teaching by drinking wine and watching soap operas from mortal cable networks. He currently lives in Hellsgrove, teaches at the Hellsgrove University, and is in a relationship with Professor Tazma. Life Spice was nativeborn in Hell, and did not have a mortal life on Earth. Spice was conceived by the means of a surrogate, and was the only child to Vonspice. Growing up was by all means average and content, but upon starting his adult life, his father would pry at his romantic life, and become annoyed at his attempts to intervene and flirt with whomever Spice was interested in at the time. Spice's romantic life would be scarce and few. When beginning his own college life, Spice didn't date around much and focused on his studies for 4 years. Spice was a shy and timid man, and would hardly attend parties or gatherings from his fellow classmates. Ophelia, one of his lifelong friends, who often push him to seek a mate and become relaxed and outgoing. She was a party animal whereas he was more inclined to stay in his dorm and paint. Nowadays, especially during his career as a art professor, he does the same and spends his free time painting and staying inside, occasionally hanging with Ophelia or Boogey, when he would come and visit him. Personality Spice's moods would also sometimes erratically change given the circumstance, becoming irritable, and at times, super impulsive. He has borderline personality disorder, but he manages it well and hasn't become a problem for anyone. Upon meeting the Boogeyman for the first time, Spice would hate how obnoxious he was, and would often despise his intruding behavior to his alone time. But he was hot, and Spice was weak to his fluffy locks, skilled sax playing, and rugged good looks in general. In ,"Pumpkin Spice," the implied routine of Boogey visiting Spice's downtime is a given, oftentimes involving a sexual act to Boogey's benefit. As of ,"Intertwined," Spice would become jealous -albeit only known to himself- of Levi showing romantic interest in Boogey. Spice has issues confronting his true feelings, especially since Boogey and Spice were just occasional fuck buddies, and didn't feel the need to display this worry to a relationship he didn't think could happen anyways. Spice would also hate public displays of affection, as shown briefly in ,"First Time," and can be interpreted as his own envy of being in a relationship. As soon as Levi became a recurrent visit for Boogey, Spice was shown to break into self-destructive impulsive acts, such as drinking and calling up his colleague, Professor Tazma, in a drunken state out of spite. Tazma was always a cheery one and was never thought of as more than a friend at the time, but after the events in ,"Ghost Fix," Spice took a huge interest in Tazma. His caring and compassionate personality hooked Spice in and the two have been together in a serious relationship. Spice can be pretty open to new ideas, such as being involved in gangbangs ("Spicy Dinner"), and poly-amorous relationships ("Grocery Shopping"). In "Grocery Shopping", Spice has a hidden pining for Boogey, still holding on to the idea of him being with Spice, but enriched with the presence of Tazma, and Death. Spice has since then become more direct in voicing his thoughts, and communicates with Tazma about them. Category:Faculty Category:Male Category:Professors